Second Chance
by BeckyConda
Summary: Hayley Williams has recently been to a wedding. Happy occasion, right? Not when it's your ex-boyfriend's who your madly in love with. She puts on a brave face, for the sake of her band. When she gets a second chance in love, will she take it?
1. Show Time

**A/N: Okay so, this is my first Fan Fiction! It's of Paramore, and I really hope you like it! :)**

**The mystery guy you'll be introduced to as Si, is somebody I know that I wrote this for and decided to upload it on here for you all to see and give your opinion on.**

**I'm a huge fan of Paramore and I really wanted to have a go at seeing what it would be like to be Hayley.**

**If you read this Fan Fiction, please review it because I want to know what everyone thinks of it and whether I should carry on with it or not.**

"Okay guys, we're ready for you" A security guard said, looking at us all. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and smoothed out my shirt. I always liked what our stylist picked out for us, but I especially liked this outfit. A red and black chequered button down short sleeved shirt, black fitted skinny jeans and my beloved pair of Vans. "Are you coming?" I turned to see Josh waiting in the doorway for me. "Uh, yeah." I replied with a smile. I couldn't help thinking how good he looked in that black v neck shirt. I took a deep breath and walked round the corner to deafening screams. Josh led me through the crowd of people and to a table where Zac, Jeremy and Taylor were already seated. I took my place next to Jeremy who stroked my back as I shot him a greatful smile. He always knew when something wasn't right with me.

I plastered a smile on my face and spoke into the microphone, "Hey guys! Thank you for coming to meet us today." Screams and shouts erupted from all over the room bouncing off the walls and humming around us. "Alright guys, I think I'm deaf" I laughed. "I LOVE YOU HAYLEY!" A group of girls squealed and waved at me. "Awh, I love you guys too." I grinned, it warmed my heart seeing how much we meant to our fans, we really never would be anywhere without them. "Damn I feel hurt! No love for us guys then?" Zac joked, followed by a room full of "WE LOVE YOU ZAC, JOSH, JEREMY AND TAYLOR TOO" leaving my ears ringing. All five of us creased into a heap of laughter at this, "That's more like it!" Josh grinned and winked. "Okay does anyone have any questions for a member of Paramore?" A Guard questioned, hands shot up everywhere within seconds. "I have a question for Josh!" A girl squealed. "Go ahead" He smiled in reply. "Okay, umm. I know your married to Jenna and I love her I think she's like totally amazing and you guys are so good together and so cute and I wish you all the best but like why, please why wasn't it you and Hayley? Like oh my god I love Jenna but you and Hayley are like totally meant to be!" She gushed and flushed in embarrassment. I suddenly went cold. I'd been thinking that ever since he'd gotten engaged to Jenna; it should have been me.


	2. Doing The Thing I Love

**A/N: Okay so, this is my first Fan Fiction! It's of Paramore, and I really hope you like it! :)**

**I'm a huge fan of Paramore and I really wanted to have a go at seeing what it would be like to be Hayley.**

**If you read this Fan Fiction, please review it because I want to know what everyone thinks of it and whether I should carry on with it or not.**

"Well" Josh started, shuffling uncomfortable in his seat, "Me and Hayley broke up years ago for the sake of Paramore, and we have found other people since then. Me and Hayley were happy together but it didn't work out. I'm sure some of you guys know what it's like. And I found Jenna who I'm happy with, and I want to spend the rest of my life with; Hayley has found Chad. It's not like we're unhappy, we're both happy. Right Hayles?" He gave me an awkward smile, "Yeah. Josh is right you guys, we're… Happy." –I swallowed the lump in my throat- "Besides, it was the best thing for the band anyway." Jeremy patted my hand and gave me a warm smile which I returned and squeezed his hand back. "I have a question for Hayley" A voice whispered. I looked up to find myself staring at a man, no older than 20 with brown hair that couldn't decide if it wanted to be short or long, it was in the middle and a little ruffled, he had chocolate brown eyes that were piercing into my own hazel eyes. "Yes" I whispered, looking away. "Where do you get your inspiration for the amazing songs you write? And would you ever… Duet with umm, a fan? If they could sing that is..." I looked him dead in the eyes as I spoke "I get my inspiration from things that happen in my life, and I would definitely duet with a fan if they were up for it!" I smiled. "Thank you for taking time to answer my question" He said, only just loud enough to hear above the chatter that had broken out over my answer about doing a duet with a fan. I smiled and nodded at him as I took a sip of my water.

I was thankful when the questions were over, basically everyone in the room had a question for each of us and my throat was so dry right now. I needed water. "A bottle of water, please." I asked the barman as I rubbed my throbbing temple. "Are you alright?" A voice behind me nervously asked. The voice sounded familiar, but I didn't know where from until I turned round. "Yeah I'm fine thanks, just… Got a bit of a headache." I replied. He cautiously extended his arm and slowly stroked my face, "I hope you feel better soon." He whispered. His touch brought with it a strange sense of soothing and I forgot about my headache, it wasn't there anymore as I stared into his eyes. "Hayley? Hayley where are you?" A voice called into the distance bringing me back to reality and I finally realised where I was. "Hayley? Where are you? Hayley?" He sounded frantic "Josh?" I shouted, looking desperately for where he was. A pair of strong arms suddenly grabbed my waist from behind and hugged me tight, "Where have you been?" He asked, his chin resting on my head. "I was getting a bottle of water. And talking to… I'm sorry; I didn't get your name?" I glanced at the man. "Simon, but call me Si." He replied with a smile. I wondered what he would think of Josh hugging me like this, yet he didn't seem fazed in the slightest. He just kept smiling. At me.

"Right so y'all ready for our special performance, just for you guys?" I shouted into the microphone as the guys set up their equipment. Screams of approval echoed from everywhere. "Whoa. You guys are loud today," I laughed. "I just want to thank you all. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, we're really greatful and everything we do is for you." I looked across the room at every individual face, screaming and chanting our names, taking photos, waving banners. This is where I wanted to be. "You guys ready back there?" I asked Josh, Zac, Taylor & Jeremy. "Let's do this!" Jeremy shouted and threw his fist into the air. I laughed, "This song is dedicated to you amazing fans, and you know the words so sing along!" I smiled and began to sing, "When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched, as he tried to re assemble it. And my momma swore that she would, never let herself again. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist. But darling you"-I point out at the crowd-"Are the only exception." I faced the microphone towards the crowd and smiled encouragingly as they sang the words to me.


	3. Kidnapped?

**A/N: The famous Hayley Williams growl was NOT made up, it's actually true! You should check about YouTube for it! :)**

I jumped off the stage exhausted from the performance, and headed over to the photo booth whilst taking a swig out of my bottle of water. "Oh my god! It's really you! Can we have your autograph?" A group of girls squealed and ran up to me. "Of course, what are your names?" I smiled. "Amy, Lilly, Sammie and Jasmin." They replied, beaming at me. "There you go" I handed them the signed photos back, "Thank you so much! We love you!" They exclaimed as they pulled me into a squished group of hugs. I signed lots of photos, shoes, arms, posters and time really had flown by. It was already 5pm and my stomach was starting to grumble loudly. "Ah, the famous Williams stomach growl" Zac smiled. "Wouldn't be so dang famous if you guys fed me!" I laughed. "So your like a baby now, we have to feed you?" He teased. "Yeah, otherwise I'll scream till your deaf." I joked. He shrugged, "okay then, open wide baby Hayles" He said as he held a sandwich in front of my face. I opened my mouth and took a bite from what tasted like a tuna and cucumber sandwich. "Where'd you get the food from?" I asked, eyeing his plate hungrily. "It's that table at the back." He replied and nodded his head in the direction.

I was starving by the time I finally got to the food table, I'd been stopped by fans to sign autographs and have photos on my way over. I just stared at all the food, beautiful, glorious, delicious food. It all looked amazing! I looked around to make sure no one was watching me, and piled my plate with one of everything; it wouldn't all fit so I ended with two plates full. "Whoa! Hungry Hayley?" Taylor laughed. "No. Yes. Well, yeah but it's not _all _for me, obviously. I was getting something for Jeremy too." I mumbled, going a little red. "Oh really?" Taylor asked amused, "Then why is he over there eating food already, hmm?" He said as he pointed over to a corner, where Jeremy was sat munching sandwiches. He looked up to see us staring, swallowed and waved with a big grin. I waved back and pulled a face, making him chuckle. "Okay, okay. It's all for me. Happy now?" I said, turning back to Taylor. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." He said cupping his ear. "Don't make me say it again" I warned him jokingly. I just need to be sure I heard you properly, here" He pushed his phone by my mouth, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips "Say it into this, so I can be sure I heard you right. It's recording." I sighed, gave him an evil sideways glance and spoke clearly and confidently "I'm Hayley Williams. I have two plates of food all for myself. I do like my food. Not as much as poor Taylor, he seems to be getting on the chubby side." I finished and gave him a half smile. "Oh my. Miss. Williams. The game. Is. On." He replied, slowly taking the plates out of my hands, setting them down on the table then launching at me. I found myself being tickled worst than I had in my life, I felt like I was dying from laughter.

"Zac? Jeremy?" -Gulp- "Josh? Someone!" –Gulp- "Help. Me!" I gasped, struggling to breath through the laughter. There was a sudden whoosh of air and I was being thrown over someone's back and they were sprinting. I tried to see who it was which seemed impossible with my head bobbing up and down violently. I stroked their hair, their face. Josh. I rested my head on his shoulder and stretched my arm out in front of me. "Hey look! I'm superwoman!" I yelled as I stretched my legs out too, making it look like I was flying over his shoulder. Josh started shaking with laughter, and almost tripped over. "Don't make me laugh like that Hayles, not when I'm trying to rescue you! I could fall and we'd be toast." "But I can _fly_!" I protested, adding "dundududuuuuuuuuun" On the end. Josh started laughing again, "I'm serious Hayley! I'm being a hero right now, don't make me drop you and look all stupid." He laughed again. "_My_ hero." I mumbled into his shoulder, he tripped a little and I started to panic that he'd heard me. "_Your_ hero… I like the sound of that." He replied softly. My heart skipped a beat, and I just settled for putting my head against his neck, closed my eyes and sighed. I could have slept there and then, even though I was on someone's shoulder, it wasn't just _anyone's _shoulder. It was _Josh's_ shoulder. He smelt so nice, and I felt all my feelings for him come to the surface, almost drowning in them.

I only realised I must of fallen asleep when I opened my eyes and I was squashed into a cupboard. "Wu-Where am I?" I asked and tried to scream as a hand clamped down on my mouth, struggling to fight the person off.

**Looks like Hayley's in a bit of trouble, don'tcha thing? Read on to the next chapter to find out! **


	4. Revelations

**A/N: This chapter is mostly about Hayley and Josh, read on to find out!**

"Shh! Hayley! It's me. Josh! We need to be quiet, or they'll find us." He whispered. "Oh, sorry if I scratched you." I mumbled rubbing my eyes. "You were dreaming about me." He said softly, out of nowhere, catching me off guard. "What? Wu-wu-what did I say?" I stuttered my heart racing and my cheeks flaming red. "You kept saying 'my Josh,' not much really." He replied. A faint sparkle in his eyes as he stared into mine. "Oh my gosh." I said, burying my face in my hands. I couldn't believe I'd been talking about Josh in my sleep, while _he _was in the room. "Hey. Hayley! Look at me" He tugged my hands away and tilted my chin up so I was facing him. "You're not really okay with all this are you?" He sounded sad. I looked at the floor as I answered. "No, not really. I'm so sorry Josh! I've tried and I've tried. I just… Cant. I mean, how am I supposed to handle it? It's _you._" I whispered, a single tear sliding down my face. "Hayley…" Josh began, tilting my head up again so we were looking straight at each other and gently wiped away the tear with his thumb. "I don't blame you for not taking this well. I would be dying a little inside if it was the other way round. Because of the whole us thing." He closed his eyes. "And the fact that I still love you." He opened his eyes and watched my face for a reaction. "What?" I asked blankly. "I know I'm married to Jenna, and I love her. But there will always be a part of me that will love you too, Hayley." He replied. He looked embarrassed which I oddly found cute. "I'll always love you Josh, no matter what happens." I blurted out. I wasn't so sure I should have said it or not afterwards, and was getting ready for him to run away from me. "I just wish… It could have worked out between me and you." He replied, his eyes looked sad and defeated. "It wasn't meant to be" I whispered, "You and Jenna have your lives ahead of you. You should look forward to it." I forced a smile, but he could see through it as always. He could sense my pain, just like I could sense his. Like we were connected. Linked to each other.

I suddenly remembered where we were; a meet and greet. And we weren't even there. I jumped up so quickly that I felt a little dizzy, "Josh! We have to go." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. It was a shock when I was yanked backwards, ready to fall on my butt, but fell into a pair of warm arms instead. "Doesn't your hero get a thank you hug?" Josh whispered into my ear. "Of course!" I laughed and threw myself at him causing him to stagger backwards a little. "Didn't expect that now did you?" I grinned. "Not at all." He laughed, and hugged me tight as I nuzzled my face into this neck. We walked out the room checking no one was following us, knowing Taylor he was probably after us still. And would have gotten Zac and Jeremy to help him. As we approached the last corner they were there. All three of them blocking the door. I gasped and hid behind Josh, who put his hands on his hips and did a superman pose, making the other three laugh. "Can we go through?" He asked innocently. "Of course _you_ can. _Hayley_ can't." Taylor replied, taking a step forward. "Then I'm not going through." Josh said simply, "Why can't Hayley go through?" "Because I haven't finished tickling her, yet." Taylor grinned wickedly. "I'm sorry Taylor! Please forgive me." I said and gave him my best puppy dog look. He looked away from me, but Zac and Jeremy struggled to turn away, eventually coming over to give me a hug whilst repeatedly going "awh!" Leaving Taylor stood alone. Four against one. I stepped forward. "Truce?" I said as I slowly raised my arm to his. He glanced at us all, then shrugged and shook my hand. I hugged him and then raced through the door. "Now," I said, no more messing around, I was serious now. "Where is my food?" My stomach growled as if to prove I needed it. "It's over here," Josh said grabbing for my hand and taking me over to a table, passing me my plates. "Thank you" I smiled, and sat down to finally eat something.

As I walked over to the booth where we were going to have final photos with fans, I was thinking about earlier with Josh. Had it been a dream? It would be easier if it had been, but I was 90% sure it wasn't. "Hayley" Someone behind me whispered, I turned to face them, half expecting it to be Josh. "Oh hey Si" I smiled. His eyes sparkled, "Can I walk over with you?" He asked whilst looking at the floor and kicking his foot against the floor. I laughed, "Of course you can. But come on, we're going to be late!" I grabbed his hand and walked swiftly over to the table. His hand was so warm, and it made me feel completely at ease like when he had touched my face, my headache had gone. "I'll see you in a bit; I'll be in line to have a photo." He grinned and slipped past me, leaving my hand cold.


	5. New Love?

I smiled, hugged and posed with people for the photos but it was as if I wasn't me, I was stood _watching_ me. Like I wasn't really all there, my thoughts were all about the mysterious guy; Si. I kept finding myself looking around to see if I could spot him, I never could. My heart sank a little when I couldn't see him, but I couldn't figure out why. I stopped looking out for him, because I couldn't bear the sinking feeling when I couldn't find him anymore. "I believe it's my go now" A rapidly becoming familiar voice said behind me. "Whoa hey there! Was beginning to think you weren't coming." I replied mock-punching his shoulder. "Stand up a beautiful girl like you? Would never dream of such a thing!" He replied, his eyes sparkling. "Good," I laughed, "I'll keep that in mind" I half joked, his face spread into a grin as I said this. I smiled for the photo as he wound his hand round my waist. I grabbed my pen and signed the photo with a smiley face. And whispered into his ear, "Listen, You seem like an alright guy, think you'd be able to stay after everyone's gone to grab a coffee or something?" "Are you kidding? Is this one of those pranks?" He laughed, "Where are the cameras? As if _Hayley Williams_ would say this to _me._" He shook his head and his eyes were blank. "I'm serious. No prank. No cameras. I seriously want to grab a coffee with you." I replied, confused at his reaction. "I, umm, I- I-I'd love to!" He stuttered, I smiled "Awesome, wait by the tables over there" -I pointed- "Once everyone's gone." And went back to signing photos and taking photos with fans, as he walked away murmuring something I couldn't make out under his breath.

I slowly walked over to the guys and grabbed my coat, "you coming for a drink Hayley?" Jeremy asked and the others turned round. "Actually umm, I'm meeting someone for a coffee. I'll catch you guys later?" I asked as I walked backwards towards the door into the other room. "Oh, yeah of course! Have fun." Jeremy smiled and they all waved. I felt a bit nervous as I walked into the room; I barely knew him and didn't know what on earth we would talk about. He smiled as I walked round the corner. As we walked to the nearest Starbucks, I quizzed him on things about the band, to see how much of a fan he really was. I was surprised when he got a better result than one of my close friends did! Which he seemed immensely proud of. "Hello, welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you?" The guy behind the counter was friendly and polite, "I'll have the frappucino and… What do you want?" I glanced towards Si. "Umm, hot chocolate please." As I went to get my money, I saw a hand reach from behind me and place the money on the counter. "Keep the change." He smiled and placed my drink in my hand, walking over to a table in the corner. I slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses, and walked quickly over to the table, hiding behind a menu. "What are you doing?" Si asked, confused. "Oh, I umm. This is normal for me, I just… Don't want to be spotted." I replied, straightening up a moment then ducking back down. I took my sunglasses off for a moment, I seemed to be out of anyone's sight.

"Have you every been to one of our shows before?" I asked, squinting in the sunlight. The sun was unbearable, I slipped my sunglasses back on. "Are you kidding? I've been to every show you've ever played round here!" He smiled. "Seriously?" I was shocked, surely he was joking. "I'm 100% serious." He grinned, "Whoa." I murmured. My phone beeped and I glanced at the screen '1 new message' I took of my sunglasses to read it properly, "Your Hayley Williams?" Someone stopped and gasped. _Oh no, oh no, oh no. This cannot be happening. Oh no! _I chanted in my head, lost in my own train of thoughts. I was happily thinking over today's events when I felt something tugging at the edge of my mind, pulling me out of the daze, and I was sucked back into reality to realize I was being dragged down a street, I didn't know who by, with lots of screams and shouts erupting from behind us. It was getting closer. I looked up in panic at the person hauling me down the busy streets and everything came flooding back. I'd been out with Si, and I'd gone into a daydream when someone had recognized me. The screams from behind told me it hadn't ended well, I sneaked a glance over my shoulder to find people shouting and chanting, pummeling their fists into the air whilst screaming and chasing after us. I loved my fans, I really did. But they never understood just how hard this kind of lifestyle was.

"In here, quick! It's our only escape." He whispered, slipping effortlessly into an abandoned store and ducking under the counter, pulling me with him. It was such a tiny counter we had to huddle up so close that our faces were inches apart, when he spoke his breath fanned across my face and the sweet scent of strawberries and silk white chocolate filled my senses. "That was a close one!" He spluttered, out of breath whilst reaching for a high five which I gladly returned. "Thank you for helping me. Any other person would have probably sprinted in the other direction and left me to help myself." I whispered. "Well I couldn't exactly leave you there, could I? You'd of got hurt, your so tiny you'd of been crushed!" He smiled down at me warmly. "I owe you for this, you know." I replied, looking him in the eyes. He laughed, "Let me know when you decide what my reward is." I didn't look away from his eyes as I answered in a whisper, "I already have decided." I took a deep breath and leaned closer to his face, hesitating millimeters away from his lips, waiting for his reaction. His hand reached out to cup my cheek, stroking it softly as he pulled my lips to his.

**Clearly Hayley and Si have feelings for each other. Will their relationship strengthen and grow? Or will it fall apart and Hayley will be once again, left broken hearted? Don't forget she is still head over heels in love with Josh, and he feels the same way except he's married. But, could his love for Hayley be stronger than his love for Jenna, resulting in him leaving his newlywed wife and rekindling his relationship with Hayley? Could Hayley's feelings for Josh get in the way of a relationship with Si? She's finally gotten the second chance she's wished for ever since her and Josh broke up years ago. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find an answer to all these questions! :)**


	6. Decisions

What was I doing? I'm in love with Josh, but I was kissing Si. I couldn't stop myself kissing him back, I liked him a lot too. He suddenly pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes, "Hayley. What was that?" He looked shocked. "I-I don't know, I just... I like you." I sighed, and his face split into a heart stopping grin. "I was wondering..." He started drawing patterns on my palm, not looking me in the eye. "Do you actually like me enough for... Anything to work? Or am I, well... A rebound from Chad?" His brow creased in concentration and he frowned. Chad? Who?... Oh no! Oh _no_ this was not good at all! I was still with Chad and I'd kissed Si! "No, well." I took a deep breath, "I haven't broke up with Chad." I winced at his look of horror as he finally looked up. "What?" He choked, his eyes wide and full of terror. "Yet. Not... Yet. I am, it's not working between me and him and I was breaking up with him anyway" I spluttered, begging him to believe me. I felt like one of those girls who go round everyone, I was with Chad yet here I was kissing Si, a guy I met a few hours ago, whilst still in love with my ex boyfriend and best friend; Josh. I hid my face in my hands, how could things go so wrong? Had I done something to annoy God? All I'd do was follow him and believe in him, unlike some people yet I was being punished. "Shh, Hayley. Don't cry, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Everything will be fine." Only then did I realize I'd started to cry, "everything is all wrong. What did I do wrong?" I mumbled into his shoulder, he lifted my face so it was level with his, cradling it in his hands as he spoke confidently, his gaze never leaving my eyes. "You've done nothing wrong. You hear me? You don't deserve to be upset or unhappy, everything will work out in the end." I looked at the floor and nodded.

I sighed and reached for my phone, and dialed the number. I tapped my nails on the counter as I waited, "Hey Chad, it's Hayley. Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Could we... Meet up at say, 8?" I bit my lip. "Okay. Yeah that's fine, I'll meet you there. Okay, bye." I hung up and slumped down on the floor, "What was that for?" Si asked, he looked confused. "I-I'm, breaking up with him." I muttered and rubbed my face. How much sleep had I gotten last night? Apparently not enough. "No, Hayley... I don't want you to have to do something like that. For me or not." He whispered and I sighed, "I was breaking up with him anyway. You just helped me to do it sooner." He mumbled something I couldn't quite catch then darted to the door, I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing but he cut in, "It's clear, we can leave now." I grabbed my phone, shoved it in my pocket, not an easy task with a Blackberry, and slowly walked to the door and slipped out into an alley way. I recognized this place... "Follow me, I know where we are." I grabbed his hand and yanked him along behind me, I could feel his gaze on the back of my head. I didn't dare turn around.

**A/N: I know it's a _really_ short chapter but I'm also writing another Fan Fiction and I just can't concentrate on both right now. I'll update again as soon as I get some ideas. **


	7. Deciding

**This chapter is out of the blue for one reason; It's the person I'm writing this fors birthday today, so; Happy Birthday Si! :D Hope you like this present from me! :)**

I guided him through the alleyway, keeping to the shadows. No one could see us, otherwise the frenzy would start again, like it did earlier. Si had an arm wrapped around my shoulder protectively, not letting anyone get to me. I sighed, I didn't deserve him. He was so kind and thoughtful, avoiding _anything_ that could possibly hurt me in anyway yet I was stringing him into a complicated mess I call my life. He squeezed my shoulder. "What's wrong?" He whispered, concern coating his words and as I glanced into his eyes, it was present in them too. I looked away, concentrating on getting us out of here, "I'm just... Thinking about things. Everything, really." I bit my lip. Gosh, since when did I turn so whiny? I shook my head, I wouldn't bother him with my problems, not when he probably had ones of his own. Of course he did, who the hell didn't have problems? No one. "Want to talk about it?" He offered softly, he smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I knew he was staying happy for my benefit, when inside he was broken at the thought of me possibly leaving with Chad. I stopped for a moment, and turned to face him with a sad smile playing at the corner of my lips. "It's nothing, I couldn't bare to give you the burden of my problems as well as your own. You've done too much for me." I went to carry on walking and was surprised when he didn't move, pulling my back against his chest. "No, Hayley. I'm always here for you to talk to. I'd do anything to help ease your problems." He whispered, stroking my face. "See? You've done so much for me, and are right now. I could never do that to you." I shook my head as I tried to break free of his grip, but his arms just tightened around my waist. "No." He said with a smirk, "We aren't moving from here until you confide in me." I sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I muttered, and looked into his eyes. I took a deep breath and began to speak. "My life is so complicated. It's never been as some people would say 'smooth sailing.' My parents getting divorced when I was little, I could never fit into school, always made fun of because of my teeth." I pointed at them then continued, "And then I get famous and my Step Father tried to sell my diary, knowing it was worth something, which inspired me to write Let The Flames Begin. I fell for my best friend, that lasted for three years then it ended. Now he's married and I'm with Chad yet I'm not happy. However, you come along and bring this lightness and happiness with you which fills me with such hope and I forget about all problems when your near. I'm just... Scared. I don't deserve you, and I'm scared what would happen to you if we were ever properly together and it went public, or how our new friendship would be affected if we never worked out." I peeked at him from under my eyelashes, nervously waiting to hear his reply. He looked away, in thought for a moment before he looked deep into my eyes and spoke with such confidence and sincerity that there was no way on Earth that I couldn't believe him. "I know you haven't had the best life, and I plan to make you happy everyday for the rest of my life, as long as I know you, friends or more, my only mission is to make you happy. I don't care about being in the press, not that I enjoy the attention." He grimaced, "But I'd do it for you. I don't care what anyone else thinks, and I don't see why you should either." He stroked my cheek again and tears threatened to spill over my eyes and down my cheeks. I blinked furiously trying to hold them back, " I just don't want you getting hurt." I whispered. "I could never get hurt. The only thing that could hurt me is you leaving me. Are you going to do that?" He placed a hand under my chin to look me dead in the eyes. I made my decision, and I was going to stick to this. Man was this going to cost me big time. "No. No I'm not." I swallowed and looked him confidently in the eyes. His grin was blinding and then his lips were crushed against mine. I didn't care about anything anymore, I knew I wasn't meant for Chad. Any worries I had had seeped from my mind, the only thing left was my true feelings for the man stood in front of me. I kissed him back with everything I had. This was it. I was taking a risk, but I was going to do it. I was going to date a fan.

**I know it was short, but well. Cliffhanger ;D**


End file.
